Nadie más te Besará
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: ONE-SHOT Shiraishi quiere leer libros que solo se encuentran en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a la que solo los miembros del consejo pueden entrar, lo que significaría cambiar cuerpos con Miyamura. La situación incomoda un poco a Yamada… alguna solución le tienen que encontrar…


**Nadie más te Besará**

Ikhny Shy

 **Nota:** Situado antes de encontrar a la 7ma bruja, por lo que el momento principal entre los protagonistas aún no sucedió.

Summary: Shiriashi quiere leer libros que solo se encuentran en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a la que solo los miembros del consejo pueden entrar, lo que significaría cambiar cuerpos con Miyamura. La situación incomoda un poco a Yamada… alguna solución le tienen que encontrar…

Ryu Yamada caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo de la escuela, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sus pasos largos y despreocupadas. Shiriashi había dado los últimos examenes por él y sus calificaciones habían subido considerablemente gracias a los cambios con la chica de largo cabello rubio. El joven no recordaba haberse sentido tan tranquilo con su vida escolar…

- _Esto de cambiar de cuerpos es Genial! No tendré que volver a preocuparme por mis notas… -_ pensaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba al salón del "Club de Estudios Sobrenaturales" - _Nada podría arruinar este día… -_ Se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a abrir la puerta corrediza del club.

-Amigos! No van a creer… - La frase exaltada quedó en el aire cuando los únicos dos miembros del club que se encontraban dentro se congelaron en su lugar al escuchar a Yamada…

Miyamura tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Shiriashi, ella (como siempre) sujetaba un libro sobre su falda, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban…

-Mii-yaa-mu-raaaaaa! - Gritó Yamada preparando su pierna para lanzarle una poderosa patada a su compañero de club.

-No…..no…. Espera… - Pero no esperó. El pie de Ryu impactó en la mejilla de Miyamura arrojándolo contra la pared. La ira que fluía por el cuerpo de Yamada era una que jamás había sentido. Sus ojos parecían arder, mientras sus músculos se tensionaban y su respiración se agitaba. Su mente estaba nublada y su corazón se desbocaba acelerado en su pecho.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? - Shiriashi se había puesto de pie. Sus ojos rubí lo observaban fijamente, una leve expresión molesta surcaba su normalmente inexpresivo rostro.

-Ese hijo de puta iba a besarte! - Respondió Yamada señalando con su mano a Miyamura, quien por el momento estaba knock out.

-Yo se lo pedí. - La respuesta lo dejó perplejo. Su mandíbula se abrió exageradamente, mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo que había oído.

-¿Se lo pediste? -

-¿Porqué? -

\- La sección prohibida. - Miyamura había despertado del golpe. Se masajeaba la cabeza, sentado en el suelo. -Solo los miembros del consejo pueden ir allí. -

-Oh… - Se sentía avergonzado, pero aún irritado. Evitó la mirada de la rubia, sabiendo que todavía estaba molesta por la interrupción.

-¿No hay otra forma de entrar allí? -

-¿Acaso cambiar con Miyamura no es lo más sencillo? -

-Podemos hacerlo así: Yo cambio con Miyamura y luego con Shiriashi -

-¿Porqué haríamos algo tan complicado? -

-Bueno… porque… tu sabes… -

-No… no lo sé… - Yamada la observó de reojo, Shiriashi tenía esa expresión seria y curiosa que conocía bien, ¿Acaso esta chica no se daba cuenta de nada?

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer en el cuerpo de Shiriashi? - Preguntó el peliblanco enfatizando un tono algo perverso… Miyamura otra vez estaba salvándole el pellejo…

-Obviamente se trata de eso! - Afirmó el chico de cabello azul, hinchando el pecho con sus manos en la cintura, agradeciendo el aire superheroico que le brindaba el comentario de su amigo -Ya sabemos que Miyamura es un pervertido, no querrás que juegue con tu cuerpo. -

-Deacuerdo, lo haremos como dices, Yamada. -

Cambió rápidamente con Miyamura. Igual, hacerlo le resultaba cada vez más asqueroso… Pero cuando llegó el momento de cambiar con Shiriashi, otra vez volvía a sentirse nervioso, ansioso. Ella estaba impaciente, ya preparada para continuar, pero Yamada no podía evitar ese cosquilleo incómodo y ese rubor ardiente que lo hacían dilatar el momento

-Yamada-kun… - Escuchó la voz de ella y abrió los ojos encontrándose con esa mirada casi inexpresiva -¿Podrías darte prisa? De verdad tengo que buscar un libro y quiero leerlo hoy - Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y plantó un beso en los labios de la rubia.

Cambiar de cuerpos con Shiriashi era algo que ya se había convertido en una adicción. No importaba que cuerpo estuviera ocupando, la sensación que le producía besarla era igual, quizás era algo que impactaba en su mente o tal vez en su alma.

Aunque intenso, el intercambio duró poco. Shiriashi en el cuerpo de Miyamura se levantó de su lugar y salió del salón sin decir una palabra. Yamada se dejó caer hacia atrás, en el cuerpo que sentía tan cómo como el propio, el cuerpo de Urara.

FIN

IKHNY SHY

Cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado. Hay pocos fics de este anime que la verdad merece más atención de sus fans! Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
